do you believe in vampires?
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: no kurogane doesnt believe in all those tall tale of vampire and angels and demons. but one day he discovers something that will change his view and life forever. Kurofai main other pairings and clamp characters are included. please R&R!
1. hiding in the shadows

The human world doesn't believe in fantasy creatures nobody believes in dragons dwarfs and elves and not vampires. Kurogane sure doesn't believe in any of that and wouldn't be caught death believing in any of that. But one night as he's working as a bouncer he meets Fai D. Flowright the bar tender/dancer at kurogane's bosses night club. Fai is a vampire in hiding who is in the human world to protect the humans from demons. Soon Kurogane fall head over heels for the hyper, smiling, chipper blonde vampire. But only one thing standing in their way of loving each other. Laws. Now Fai has to choose between loving kurogane and being killed for loving a human, or push kurogane away and break his own heart for his own safety. Syaoranxsakura ; Kuroganexfai and some other clamp characters thrown in now and then ^_^.

**Kurofai 3 kurofai 3**

Beep! beep! Beep! A fist slammed down on the off button on the alarm clock.

"kurogane! Kurogane are you awake?" came a pounding at the door. Sighing a man sat up in his bed and ran a hand down his face. Getting up the tall man crossed the room and headed down the stairs and opened the front door. In front of him a young girl stood poised to knock again. The girl was about 3/4th his size with long black hair that went down her back to her bottom. She wore a dress that reached her ankles.

"did you just wake up?" the girl yelled at him marching past him into the apartment.

"what are you don't here this early?" the man growled rubbing his eyes

"what am I doing here? its already 12:00 in the afternoon!" the girl said sternly.

"yeah so?" the man replied walking across the room to the kitchen scratching his head. The man walked into the kitchen and got out a pan and started making breakfast.

"your start work in half an hour, Kurogane!" the girl fumed. The man, kurogane by name, muttered under his breath he wasn't a morning person. Kurogane was in his 20's **(don't kill me if its wrong I don't know his age!) ** he had black hair with 4 stands that hung down over his face and he had crimson eyes.

"why are you so picky? you barge down here anyway." He muttered as he flipped the 2 eggs over that were sizzling in the pan now. The girl Tomoyo by name sighed and sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"I just don't like to be alone." Tomoyo admitted.

"I know." Kurogane said simply as he place one egg on a plate and presented it to Tomoyo to eat. Kurogane put another on a plate and took it to his seat at table.

"ok today we need to get some shopping done then head over to the night club." Tomoyo said as she ate her egg. Kurogane grunted in response. Kurogane was a bodyguard for Tomoyo with whom he had known since she was a little girl. The neighborhood they lived in was rough and she didn't like going out by herself. but Kurogane also worked as a bouncer at her night club her mother owned as compensation for being her bodyguard. He didn't care it gave him enough money to get by.

"I'm going to change." Kurogane said simply as he got up and placed his plate in the sink and headed upstairs to his room. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t shirt that hugged his body. Kurogane really disliked his job. He didn't hate being a bouncer/bodyguard but it was annoying. But then again it gave him away to test his skills and practice his moves so he wouldn't get rusty. Kurogane was trained as a fighter, so he could defend Tomoyo and also himself.

"Kurogane are you ready we have to get groceries and go cloths shopping for some dresses!" Tomoyo called from downstairs.

"the hell? You never said anything about shopping for clothes!" Kurogane barked back at her he hated shopping for clothes.

"oops!" she giggled from below. Kurogane cursed and marched down the hall. Tomoyo stood in the doorway leading outside. Kurogane grabbed his coat and keys and stomped out the door. Tomoyo walked ahead as Kurogane fell into step behind her keeping a watch full eye. The neighborhood they lived in was violent many thugs and killers seemed to run around. Tomoyo had lost her mother when she was young and her father was always at work so she lived by herself in the apartment right next to kurogane's. Kurogane and tomoyo had been friends since he was young and tomoyo didn't want anyone but Kurogane to be her body guard because he was her friend. Even though he grumbled about it he still took the job, he wouldn't feel right not protecting her.

They went dress shopping regardless kurogane's mutters and growls about having to go. He mostly hated the crowds and having to tote the 15 bags of dresses Tomoyo would normally get. As the pair came out of the 2nd dress shop in the town they ran into someone.

"oh hello tomoyo-chan!" said a chipper voice. Kurogane looked up with a glare sat on his face as normal.

"oh hello Fai!" tomoyo greeted. Kurogane looked the person over. The person was a male around kurogane's age with blonde short hair and crystal blue eyes and a goody smile on his face. He wore a tight white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and black shoes. He carried a groceries bag full of food in his hand.

"who's with you today Tomoyo?" Fai asked as he looked directly at Kurogane with that goofy smile on and that chipper voice. That voice was going to get on kurogane's nerves really quick.

"this is Kurogane! Say hello Kurogane." Tomoyo turned to him. Kurogane just grunted his greeting to him.

"Kurogane hm? How about kuro-rin!" Fai smiled

"my name is Kurogane!" Kurogane snapped back his anger spiking. He hated this man slowly now, he had that smile and now he was giving him a pet name.

"kuro-rin I like that." Tomoyo laughed placing a hand over her mouth.

"don't you dare call me that!" Kurogane growled glaring at her.

"don't get so angry Kuro-scary." Fai waved at him. Kurogane turned to glare at him back.

"ah he's going to get me by tomoyo see you at work tonight!" Fai waved as he laughed and ran off trying to run away from the menacing aura that Kurogane was admitting. Tomoyo broke out laughing as Fai disappeared into the crowd.

"what are you laughing at?" Kurogane said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"just the way you reacted to him." Tomoyo replied as she continued down the street Kurogane in suit.

"what do you mean I've never seen him before." Kurogane said simply in his best monotone voice. Tomoyo turned around so sharply that if Kurogane hadn't been paying attention he would have run into her. On her face was a shocked expression.

"what?" Kurogane questioned.

"how can you not have met him? He's been working at the nightclub for over 2 years now!" Tomoyo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"really?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow. He searched his memory of the last 5 years he had been working at the night club and never remembered seeming the blonde before.

"yeah you dummy!" Tomoyo pouted with her arms crossed. Tomoyo turned again and began walking back down the street. With a long groan Kurogane followed. That's when the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Kurogane turned around because he had a feeling of being watched or something following them. But there was nothing there just a crowd of normal people shopping and going to work or lunch. Kurogane shrugged and continued on his way.

**Kurofai3 kurofai 3**

That night Kurogane stood at his spot beside the door in the night club. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he leaned against the wall and watched the entire area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the moment. Kurogane's gaze shifted over to his left where the dance platform was. Something caught his eye. On the platform break dancing to the music that blasted though the building was Fai. A smile graced his features but it was different from earlier that day this time it was a real smile not like the goofy fake one. Fai seemed to glow with the sweat that reflected off light from above. Kurogane found himself having a hard time taking his eyes away… no correction he couldn't take his eyes away from his form. Kurogane closed his eyes and shook his head and looked away. But he glanced back over again as the song ended and Fai left the stage. Some of the girls squealed and crowded around as Fai grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off. Kurogane pushed off the wall and tried to do his job and not stare at the happy go lucky blonde. A shout echoed over the blasting music and blinding lights. Kurogane turned his attention to it and began pushing his way thought the crowd to where the shout had come from. As he got there, there was a circle of people around 2 men that were wrestling around on the floor. Kurogane pushed his way into the circle.

"the hell you think your doing?" Kurogane demanded folding his arms and sending the men death glares. Both men looked up at him and seemed to notice what they had just been caught doing. They both jumped off each other with embarrassed looks.

"he was hitting on my woman! Damn bastered." One pointing at the other a slight blush on his face showing he was drunk.

"I sware to woman I wasn't hitting god!" the other man slurred as he tried his best to glare at the latter but failed miserably.

"get out." Kurogane ordered. The 2 looked at him again.

"wha?" one looked at him in confusion.

"I said get out or am I going to make you?" Kurogane pressed as he picked both of them up by the front of their shirts.

"but I didn't!"the very drunk one of the pair tried to explain.

"I don't care get out." Kurogane kicked the door to the back alley open and roughly pushed the pair out.

"don't come back again." He warned as he slammed the door shut behind him. Kurogane returned to his original spot by the door. Someone walked up beside him and stopped for a moment.

"Kurogane-san good evening." Said a young voice. Kurogane shifted his gaze down to see a young brown haired boy in his teens standing next to him. The boy's name was Syaoran and he was a waiter here at the nightclub. He was a very understanding and level headed teen. He was working with Kurogane at times to become a bouncer on certain times.

"hey kid." Kurogane greeted the boy. He didn't mind the boy much he was a very good person who if needed could help Kurogane clean up trouble makers in the club.

"how are you?" syaoran asked trying to make some small talk with him. Kurogane shrugged as another person walked up beside the kid. This one was a light brown haired girl.

"oh hello princess." Syaoran greeted the newcomer. The new comer was a young girl around the kid's age that worked as a waitress. She was often times very helpful and very comforting and understanding of people feelings. Her name was sakura.

"hello syaoran hello Kurogane-san." Sakura smiled brightly at him. Kurogane nodded back.

"what do you need?" Kurogane asked trying not to be pushy sounding.

"of just to see how you were doing today." Sakura said with a bright smiled but she seemed slightly nervous. The pair walked away saukra whispering into syaoran's ear the whole way back to the bar where Fai was now after changing out of his dancing cloths and into his bartender outfit. Fai said something to the pair and the pair whispered something back. Fai seemed to glance Kurogane's way then look back at the teens and said something else and they both nodded in response to something. Kurogane found it only slightly weird. Only slightly.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. At the end of kurogane's shift he headed over to the bar to get something to drink before he headed home and threw in the towel.

"hello again Kurogane-san." Sakura greeted from behind the counter.

"hey." Kurogane replied.

"is your shift almost over?" Sakura wondered politely as she got him down a glass.

"yeah can I get some sake to drink before I go?" Kurogane asked as he turned and looked back at the last remaining stragglers in the night club.

"sure It'll be on the house." Sakura smiled Kurogane returned his attention to her.

"why?" He wondered.

"because you help keep the night club so save kuro-rin!" a voice chirped up. Kurogane cursed under his breath.

"ITS KUROGANE!" Kurogane barked back at the blonde bar tender that just walked up with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Fai are you picking on Kurogane-san?" Sakura called from the back of the bar where she and Syaoran were laughing and giggling. Kurogane felt his face heat up but he pushed it down.

"of course not sakura-chan!" fai called back. Kurogane sighed and took his glass and slowly sipped out of it. He turned back around and watch the other people that were still left in the nightclub. They were the regulars that were there every night. Kurogane raised his cup to his lips again when something in the window caught his attention. Kurogane blinked and it was gone. But he saw was a black mass around tomoyo's height with glowing dark eyes. But that was it. Kurogane wondered if it was just his imagination. Kurogane put his glass down and rubbed his eye then looked again and it was there again but it disappeared again in a millisecond.

"MEKO!" a squeaky voice chirped. Kurogane looked behind him to see what made the sound only to find Fai, syaoran, and Sakura's head snap up so fast Kurogane thought their necks would break. All three looked in the direction that the mass had been at the window. Was that just a coincidence?

"what was that sound?" Kurogane asked looking around. It was something he never heard before. Fai flinched and turned back to Kurogane his face melting from shock to a forced smile in a second.

"what noise?" Fai asked with an innocent look. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the blonde bar tender. Looking to the back of the bar he found that the 2 teens were gone.

"where did the kids go?" Kurogane tried again.

"them? Oh who knows." Fai laughed nervously as he wiped down a wine glass with a rag. Kurogane sent him one more unconvinced look before he got up and left the building with the rest of the left over people. Kurogane began walking down the street away from the night club back toward his apartment when again the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt eyes on the back of his head and like something was following him.

"wait up kuro-meanie!" Fai cried behind him. Kurogane turned to see that the blonde was running to keep up with him a duffle bag under his arm.

"why are you following me?" Kurogane demanded as the blonde reached him.

"I'm not my house is this way so I thought I would walk with you." fai explained as he smiled again the same goofy smile that was obviously fake. Kurogane was really getting tired of that smile really fast.

"whatever." Kurogane waved his hand without a care and he continued walking. By the sounds of the feet behind him he implied that the bartender fell into step behind him. Kurogane put his hands in his pockets and listened to the night. The night in this part of town was both good and bad. It was good because there were no loud sounds and bright light like there were during the day. But at night things could happen if you weren't on guard.

"well here's my stop kuro-chan bye bye!" Fai called out. Kurogane stopped and looked over his shoulder. The blonde looked nervous like before.

"see you tomorrow at work!" Fai waved as he started walking down the street in the other direction.

"sure." Kurogane muttered as he continued down the room toward his house. Wait now that he thought about it he found that the weird feeling of being followed stopped when the blonde bartender came and now that he was gone. It was back. Strange.

Fai p.o.v.

Fai ran down the street away from Kurogane till he was sure he was out of kurogane's sights, then he shot down a back alley. He knew these back allies like they were the back of hand. He followed Kurogane from in the back alley's only glancing every so often to see Kurogane walking down the street. Once fai was sure he was safe in the shadows where nobody could see him he opened his duffle bag. The moment he had it fully opened a white ball popped out and cheered.

"yeah yeah mokona can breathe!" the little white ball cried. It was about as round as a rabbit, with long white ears and a big blue gem in the middle of his forehead. It had little arms and legs that poked out of its body.

"sorry mokona to have to keep you in there so long." Fai apologized as he walked down the alley as Kurogane passed by the exit.

"mokona sensed a demon while mokona slept." Mokona hopped onto Fai's shoulder and had a very worried look on. Fai didn't blame Mokona for being worried he was worried too. He was sure now. There was a demon following Kurogane now for some reason. He wasn't sure when they first met in the market but now he was positive. He and the kids had saw the demon at the nightclub. Fai ran around a pile of trash in the alley and dug into his bag till he found his guns. He strapped them to his sides and continued down the alley.

"mokona are sakura and Syaoran near?" Fai addressed mokona as he skidded to a halt as the alley ended at a road.

"yes they are around the corner." Mokona replied. Fai peered round the corner and ducked back and behind a trashcan as Kurogane walked by. Kurogane rounded the corner and disappeared.

"tell them to come." Fai said as he placed mokona on the ground. Fai stepped out of the alley and stood in the middle of the side walk facing the direction that Kurogane had just come from. Coming straight at him like a bullet was the dark mass from before. It stopped just a few feet from where Fai stood.

"get out of my way." It hissed at him. The smell of rotten meat and flesh as well as sewer emanated of the dark mass. The smoke that had surrounded it body to keep it hidden melted away and vanished into the night revealing what its true form was. The demon was hunched back both eyes gouged out leaving only black holes with blood dripping out. Its arm twisted in an odd and sickening position. 2 wings protruded from its back both full of holes making the wings unusable for flight.

"I'm sorry but that's out of the question." Fai smiled his fake smile at the demon as he shot past it trying to get it to follow him. It worked, the smoke surrounded the demon again and it shot off after Fai. Fai couldn't help but chuckle. Some demons were so easily sidetracked. 2 masses started running beside Fai. Fai hastened a glance to Syaoran and Sakura running beside him Sakura holding both the white Mokona and the Black Mokona. Both the teens had their wing out and resting loosely on their backs as they ran. Syaoran and Sakura were both considered of the Angel type race in the demon realm because of their wings. Sakura a pure Angel because of her feathery white wing syaoran was of the fallen Angel race because of his bat like wings. The trio ran and the demon followed till they reached the park which was wide enough for the event about to occur. The trio stopped and faced the demon as it stopped as well. Fai smiled his fangs gleamed in the moon light. Yes fangs Fai was indeed a vampire and a pure blood of the highest clan in the demon realm.

"Is this the one that was after kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked as he pulled out a sword that must have been resting on his hip.

"Without a doubt." Fai replied. As Fai loaded his twin guns with a click.

"So that means don't let it get away." Syaoran continued. Fai nodded and laughed lightly.

"your getting good at this Syaoran-kun I don't see why you need me." Fai laughed as Sakura giggled beside them.

"you should not have messed with me." The demon hissed as the smoke disappeared from around it as it hunched down ready to attack.

"no its you who should not have messed with the humans." Fai countered. Fai glanced over to Sakura who nodded back at the silent communication between them. Sakura took several steps back and knelt to the ground and began to mutter mystical word and magic flowed around them. A dome of light formed around Sakura and slowly expanded engulfing Syaoran then Fai then the demon till at last the entire park. Sakura was also a sorceress, the spell she just cast stopped time and made it so they could fight freely and not have to worry about humans walking in or anything being destroyed.

"syaoran-kun do you want to go first?" Fai smiled as he motioned politely for the ladder to attack the demon first. Syaoran nodded and pushed off the ground and shot at the demon, sword drawn. A battle cry came from deep in the teens throat as the teen advanced. The demon jumped back and away from the storm of offensive attacks. Apparently despite his looks the demon was very quick on its feet. It leapt back and onto the top of a jungle gym. It raised its hand and began to call out magical words. Fai recognized the spell as a summoning spell. Syaoran tried to attack again but something jumped in front of him blocking his way. It looked almost like a dog spare the bone protruding from its body and blood flash that hung off it in places. The dog was a Hell Hound low class servants of demons. Syaoran slashed the one in front of him. It growled in pain as its body evaporated. Syaorna watched but didn't see the another one lung at him from behind.

"syaoran!" fai fire off 3 rounds at the hell hound making it fall to the ground bleeding black blood on the green grass. It hissed and also evaporated. Fai ran over to Syaoran and pressed his back to the teens.

"Always watch you back. Don't get to overconfident." Fai said with a straight face as he kept his eyes trained at the ground as more hell hounds appeared from mystic circles of light. More kept coming from the ground till the pair where surrounded on all sides. The hounds slowly crept forward making the circle shrink. Fai tightened his grip on his guns he could feel Syaoran tense up behind him. In the blink of an eye the Hell Hounds all jumped into the air at once all aiming for the pair in the middle of the circle.

"SHIELD!" A voice cried as a dome surrounded both Fai and Syaoran the hounds hit the dome barrier and fell to the ground whining in pain and irritation. Both Fai and Syaoran looked in the direction that the voice and spell had come from and Sakura had her arm raised palm facing them her hair floating in the air like it was alive. Sakura had saved them. Taking advantage of the precious moment Sakura had presented to him. He reach for the magic deep inside him. He was a vampire with a lot of magic just so you know.

"LIGHTNING!" fai commanded as he raised his hands toward the heavens. He felt the crackle of energy around his hand. Then his brought his hand downward lightning instantly fell from the sky striking and killing all the hell hounds in an instant making them evaporate. The protective dome around them vanished.

"thanks Sakura!" Syaoran called over his shoulder as he returned to his original objective. The demon on top of the jungle gym cursed in anger and tried to again summon more hell hounds but Syaoran was faster.

"DISPELL!" Syaoran cried as he pointed at the demon a flash of light erupted from his fingertip and struck the demon full on in the chest knocking him off the jungle gym and onto the ground. Fai walked toward the demon as it tried to recover. Fai trained his gun on the demon.

"now I do believe we win. Now what are you and who sent you to follow that human?" Fai asked his voice ice cold and an acidic smile frozen on his face.

"as if I would tell you." the demon hissed back at him but it flinched as the cold bit of metal pressed against his throat.

"tell us who sent you." Fai asked again as he cocked the gun so it was ready to fire.

"i-I'm a Fallen Summoner! And I don't know the name of the person!" It said loudly fear etched in its voice.

"oh I think you do." Fai said with a eerie voice.

"no I don't remember." It insisted.

"then I'm sorry to have to do this to you brother." Fai closed his eyes as the smile faded from his face and he pulled the trigger on the gun. A single shot rang out in the froze time spot. The demon hissed and gurgled but fell silent as its skin began to fade away then it muscled and lastly it bones. All that was left was a small pool of black blood from where Fai's bullet passed through his heart. Fai sighed and returned his guns to their holdsters.

"Fai mokona wants to know why you called him brother?" the black mokona hopped onto Fai's head as the Sakura walked up behind him her magical time dome fading. The sounds of cars and distant car alarms resumed. Fai reached up and took the Black mokona in his hand and looked it in its eyes.

"well you see all of us demon are said to be connected one way or another by the originals." Fai explained.

"originals?" the white mokona probed.

"yes but that's a topic for later. Is everyone alright?" Fai asked a slight smile playing on his lips. Sakura nodded and smiled back at him, Syaoran didn't meet Fai's eyes.

"whats wrong Syaoran-kun?" Fai wondered as he crouched down to look at the teen.

"I messed up and could have killed myself and maybe even you Fai." Syaoran looked down at the ground as he returned his sword to his sheath

"its ok you're still learning after all!" Fai said happily. Syaoran looked up at him that time s smile began to form on the teens lips.

"just don't do it again." Fai winked.

"yeah yeah yeah yeah!" the mokona's chanted as they danced around in a circle on the grass.

"ok job well done everyone so let's go home and get a good night's rest. I'll contact Yuuko once I get home." Fai announced Sakura looked at him with a concerned gaze.

"but Fai what if Ashura it there?" Sakura asked. Fai patted the girls head.

"don't worry about that I can take care of that and besides he wont come to the human world unless he has to." Fai gave her a fake reassuring smile. Sakura nodded but seemed unconvinced.

"now how about I transport you home?" Fai offered.

"no its fine…" Syaoran tried to discline.

"come come now just because you can defeat a demon doesn't mean you can defeat a human trying to hurt you." Fai said sternly with a wag of his finger. The two teens sighed in defeat. Fai stood in front of the pair as Sakura and Syaoran held each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated The black mokona was resting on Syoarans head.

"TAKE THEM HOME!" Fai commanded the magic as a circle of magic appeared around the teens feet. Fai raise two fingers and slowly but assuredly began writing runes in the air he continued around the circle till he reached where he began.

"GO!" Fai called as the words began to melt and turned into what seemed like black ooze that wrapped around the pair and engulfed them and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. With the spell and the teens gone Fai let his face fall into a frown. As he walked over to where he had dropped his duffle bag before the fight he notice the white mokona had taken the time to go back to sleep in his bag. Fai placed the guns back in the bag and started the long walk back to his apartment. Fai walked down the street as car whizzed by. Couple walked down the street from late night movies or jobs. Fai shook his head he found it almost funny how blind the human's were to the world and creatures around them. Once in the humans times did they believe in the demons and mystical creatures in Fai's world but they were stronger than the humans so the human's feared and hated them. So the demons and other creatures went into hiding to escape the horrible humans. It was also ironic how the humans tried to kill them off but now demons like Fai Sakura and Syaoran were risking their lives to save the humans that remain blissfully unaware of their existence.


	2. swordplay

The human world doesn't believe in fantasy creatures nobody believes in dragons dwarfs and elves and not vampires. Kurogane sure doesn't believe in any of that and wouldn't be caught death believing in any of that. But one night as he's working as a bouncer he meets Fai D. Flowright the bar tender/dancer at kurogane's bosses night club. Fai is a vampire in hiding who is in the human world to protect the humans from demons. Soon Kurogane fall head over heels for the hyper, smiling, chipper blonde vampire. But only one thing standing in their way of loving each other. Laws. Now Fai has to choose between loving kurogane and being killed for loving a human, or push kurogane away and break his own heart for his own safety. Syaoranxsakura ; Kuroganexfai and some other clamp characters thrown in now and then ^_^.

**Last time! **

"_**GO!"**__** Fai called as the words began to melt and turned into what seemed like black ooze that wrapped around the pair and engulfed them , they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. With the spell and the teens gone Fai let his face fall into a frown. As he walked over to where he had dropped his duffle bag before the fight, he notice the white Mokona had taken the time to go back to sleep in his bag. With a chuckle, Fai placed the guns back in the bag and started the long walk back to his apartment. Fai walked down the street as car whizzed by. Couples walked down the street from late night movies or jobs. Fai shook his head he found it almost funny how blind the human's were to the world and creatures around them. Once in the human's times did they believe in the demons and mystical creatures in Fai's world but they were stronger than the humans so the human's feared and hated them. So the demons and other creatures went into hiding to escape the horrible humans. It was also ironic how the humans tried to kill them off but now demons like Fai, Sakura and Syaoran were risking their lives to save the humans that remain blissfully unaware of their existence.**_

Fai finally reached his apartment after 2 hours of walking. He would transport himself to the apartment with magic. But Ashura had placed a protective field over the apartment making it so no magic could get in or out. Reaching into the duffle bag and around the sleeping Mokona, Fai grabbed his keys and opened the door. He cross the thresh hold and laid the bag on the couch do not to disturb the little creature on the inside. The apartment was relatively empty for except for the sword and rare artifacts that Ashura had deed important to send with Fai to the human world. Those things included enchanted and normal swords that hung on the wall, Some old paintings that showed battles of the past alongside and against the humans. Fai was glad he was alone in the house at the moment. Ashura was a terrible father to say the least to Fai and his now dead younger brother. Ashura raised Fai till he was in his teens. if Fai disobeyed anything that Ashura told him he was punished for it. Fai still had scars from all of the rough treatment he got from it all. Sighing the blonde walked back to his bedroom in the rear of the apartment and grabbed a mirror and placed it on the bed facing the vampire as he sat in front of it with his legs crossed.

"SHOW ME YUUKO." Fai commanded of the magic as he felt it brush his consciousness searching for what information it needed and reseeded. The mirror on the bed began to glow and the image of a woman with long silk black hair stood looking at herself in another mirror. She was the dimensional witch.

"Good evening Yuuko." Fai greeted the witch with respect and honor.

"Ah good evening Fai how was your demon hunt?" Yuuko asked turning to face Fai.

"Ok, you could say. You were right there was something that was going after Kurogane…" Fai admitted.

"I have never been wrong before." Yuuko smiled as she looked Fai over.

"You look troubled is something on your mind?" she asked. Fai smiled Yuuko always knew when something was up or wrong with others and picked up on it immediately. It was hard to hold anything back when talking to the witch.

"Yes there is Yuuko it's about the demon. It had to have been sent by someone." he explained that demons usually go and follow or attack other demons or people with strong wills to live or great strength. Or often other times fight hunter's like Fai that the demons believed betrayed their race. But why would it go after Kurogane? Fai wondered.

"Really?" Yuuko raised an eye brow and looked slightly surprised.

"Yes what do you wish to do about it?" Fai looked to her for his next job besides working for her as a bartender, for Yuuko was Tomoyo's mother.

"Keep an eye on Kurogane. without him knowing what you are." Yuuko said simply as the mirror returned to the way it was before. Fai sat back on the bed leaning his head back. The bangs of his blonde hair fell over his eyes hiding his blue eyes from view. So now Fai had to keep an eye on Kurogane, without him knowing about him or what was after him. That was easier said than done. With a sigh the vampire stood and grabbed the mirror and returned it to his nightstand by the bed and grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kurogane p.o.v.

Kurogane woke up from his nap with a start. The feeling he had before of being watched or followed just disappeared. Now that was just creepy. Something was going on around him and he couldn't figure out what it was. Kurogane stood and stretched his arms high above his head and grabbed a jacket and headed down to Tomoyo's apartment to go check on her. Kurogane tried the door to find it unlocked.

"Idiot, how do you expect to stay safe if you don't lock the door at night?" Kurogane groaned as he entered the apartment and closed the door and locked it behind him. As he walked into the apartment he found the lights all on and things scattered around the place mostly papers and school books. Tomoyo was asleep on the couch with a text book on her face. Kurogane felt a smile pull at his lips. He reached down and picked the textbook off the teen's face and placed it on the table. Scooping up the ladder he headed up the stairs to the others room where he placed her on her bed. Kurogane straightened up and pulled the covers over Tomoyo's small form and headed back down stairs. There he proceeded to clean up the papers and placed them in piles, crumpled papers he unfolded and made sure they weren't important, and then threw them in the trashcan. He stacked the texts book in orders on top of each other. Other papers he stacked next to the book. With that job complete he headed into the kitchen and placed some left out pots in the sink, so filled them with water. Kurogane sighed a smile still present on his face. Tomoyo acted so tough about him keeping his apartment clean and here he was cleaning up her house. Shaking his head Kurogane flicked off the lights in the apartment. He reached for the door but it swung outward and there stood Tomoyo's mother.

"Hello Kurogane." Yuuko, Tomoyo's mom greeted him.

"Hello." Kurogane gave her a respectful nod as he stepped around the woman and headed back for his apartment.

"Kurogane be careful and don't get into anything." Yuuko warned. Confused Kurogane narrowed his eyes at her but nodded anyway and headed back to his apartment. Yuuko could be so strange sometimes it was amazing how Kurogane could do anything. Kurogane lumbered back to his apartment and headed to his bed. He flopped down and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Fai p.o.v.

Fai stood in the shower letting the warm water flow over his scared white form. Scars from many beatings and fights with Ashura; Many of them magical scars that never go away and always hurt. The blonde ran a hand through his hair and pulled strands away from his face as he turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and tied it around his lower half and grabbed another to dry his hair with. Fai resolved to cut his hair seeing as it was now getting long enough to pull back into a low ponytail. Fai pulled on a pair of briefs and a pair black shorts and a white t-shirt to sleep on as he flopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling the day's events running circles in his mind.

"Fai what's wrong?" Mokona hopped onto the bed apparently done with its nap in Fai's duffle bag. Fai put on his fake smile again and sat up.

"I'm fine Mokona just tired." Fai smiled reassuringly to the white Mokona.

"Mokona doesn't think so. Mokona can tell because of Mokona's 101 secret techniques." Mokona announced folding its stubby arm in a pouting manner. Fai patted its head and laughed finding Mokona cute when it did that.

"No Mokona I promise I'm fine." Fai beamed at it as he flopped back down again.

"Ok." Mokona replied obviously not really believing him Mokona knew Fai better than to believe him when he said that. But Mokona gave up as Fai turned over to face the wall and curled up. Mokona rested against his back. Fai settled into a fitful night of sleep dreams filled with hurtful memories of his past the pain and hurt.

Kurogane p.o.v.

Kurogane absolutely hated the sound of his alarm clock sometimes as he slammed his hand down on the off button. The raven haired man tossed back over in his bed and groaned. He was NOT a morning person. Reluctantly he got out of bed and changed into a black T-shirt and brown pants and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock on the wall Kurogane saw that it was 7:00. He scoffed. This was one of the rare times e got up early without having tomoyo pounding on his door demand he get out of bed. Today he had to work at the Dojo and at the Nightclub. Kurogane grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at his small kitchen table to eat. As he sat munching away Yuuko's words echoed in his head for some odd reason. _Kurogane be careful and don't get into anything_ she had said. What underlying meaning did that have? That woman always talked in code, never really meaning what she said. A sigh escaped his lips as he finished his breakfast. He wandered upstairs and grabbed his swords for practice. He had one real sword he always used for personal practice when he had extra time and his wooden sword was for practicing with the students and teachers. The clock downstairs chimed 7:30. Kurogane counted off ten seconds and the moment he got to ten there came a banging at his door.

"Like freaking clockwork." Kurogane growled as he marched downstairs to the door and opened it. Tomoyo looked up with a start apparently not expecting Kurogane to answer the door so soon.

"Oh you're up early." Tomoyo blinked in surprise.

"Yeah ready to go?" Kurogane asked looking down at her. Tomoyo nodded and waited for him as he grabbed his keys and cell phone and headed out the door. Slinging his pack over his shoulder he walked slowly toward Tomoyo's high school where he was going to drop her off for the day.

"Kurogane my mother said she saw you leave my apartment when she came home." Tomoyo stated trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah I came to check on you." Kurogane replied.

"Thank you Kurogane you're so sweet." Tomoyo giggled. Kurogane felt a blush rise to his face and he turned his face away so she wouldn't see.

"Aw are you blushing?" Tomoyo poked at him.

"NO!" Kurogane barked back at her but that only succeeded in making his face turn even redder.

"Ha ha I knew it you were blushing." Tomoyo laughed out loud.

"SHUT UP!" Kurogane growled looking away again.

"You also need to remember to lock up before you decide to pass out studying." Kurogane warned her as he suddenly became serious. This time she blushed and looked away from him. They reached her high school and they parted ways. Kurogane began to walk away.

"BYE KUROGANE!" Tomoyo waved as she watched him walk away. Kurogane raised a hand in farewell over his shoulder as he headed away from the school. On his way to the Dojo he passed the nightclub which to him looked almost dead when there was nobody there. As he pasted by it and passed the alley the hairs on the back of his neck once again stood up and his body tensed up. Kurogane spun around his hand reaching into his bag to grab his sword but there was nothing behind him. Out of the corner of his eye Kurogane could swear he saw the shadows move. He pushed it out of his mind and headed back on his way to the dojo but kept a wary eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

Fai p.o.v.

Fai stirred from his fitful sleep. Sweat covered his body and his bangs clung to his forehead. His fangs gleamed in the bright early morning light as the blonde vampire lay gasping from his nightmare. He turned over facing away from the offending sunlight that streamed through the window and fell onto his face. Curling up Fai tried to go back to sleep until…

"MEKKYO!" Mokona called out its eyes opening instantly. Fai bolted upright in bed ready and alert.

"What is it Mokona?" Fai asked quickly. Mokona reacted only to demons in the area or that were around people Fai, Sakura, and Syaoran were sent to protect. Did that mean there was another demon following Kurogane? Fai felt fear rise in him.

"There is a demon following Kurogane." Mokona stated as it jumped up onto the headboard.

"What?" Fai jumped out of bed. And rushed over to the dresser and frantically began pulling out cloths.

"How far away are they?" Fai demanded as he rushed to get his pants on. Mokona closed his eyes and concentrated hard before answering.

"Kurogane will be here in a few minutes. Coming from the west." Mokona hopped onto the window sill and pointed in the direction that Kurogane would come from. Fai wrestled to put a long sleeve shirt on as he rushed to the front of the apartment. Mokona jumped onto his shoulder as he raced into the living room. It was only 7:45 in the morning normally demons did start following people or things till night. If they attached to someone during the daytime… that was a bad sign. Grabbing his duffle bag, coat, key's and cell Fai raced out of the apartment and out into the alley beside the apartment building. The streets outside were just starting to get crowded as the morning rush was just starting. This was bad Fai couldn't fight a demon in broad daylight without someone seeing them eh also couldn't do it alone. Fai didn't know what level of power the demon had yet. This wasn't good. Fai had been running a good solid ten minutes.

"Which way Mokona?" Fai asked as he hastily ran further into the alley. Mokona didn't respond right away.

"There to the left!" it shouted as Fai took a quick left down another alley. The alley was beside the night club. Fai reached up to his shoulder and scooped up Mokona holding him close to his chest as Fai pressed himself against the grimy wall of the alley. Sure enough there was Kurogane walking by the mouth of the alley with a bag with 2 swords in it slung over his shoulder. He continued to walk away from the mouth but stopped short and spun around quickly reaching into his bag as if he sensed something. Fai and Mokona tried to stay as far into the shadows as possible. Fai watched as Kurogane slowly looked at area over watching for anything strange or odd. After a good minute or so Kurogane straightened up and continued on his way but his body remained tense. The blonde vampire let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he followed Kurogane like the day before in the shadows of the alleyways staying out of site. Fai's cell buzzed in his pocket. Mokona turned in Fai's hand and pulled the cell out of Fai's chest pocket of his

"Thanks Mokona." Fai smiled down at it as he flipped the phone open it was a text from Syaoran.

_**Mokona said there was another demon following Kurogane again. Is that true? **_The text read. Fai glanced toward the street to confirm that Kurogane was still in his sights before replying.

_**Yes. And we have new orders to keep an eye on Kurogane till we find out what's going on**__._ Fai texted the reply. He closed the phone.

"Something moved behind us Fai. Mokona is scared!" Mokona squeaked. Fai tightened his grip on the frightened little fuzz ball.

"Don't worry even a low class demon is smart enough to know not to attack a hunter in broad daylight." Fai assured Mokona. But the way this demon was behaving, Fai didn't want to test that theory. Once again the cell buzzed registering another text message.

_**Understood. Have you seen the demon?**_ _** Do you need us to come back you up?**_ Syaoran texted his reply back to Fai. Fai couldn't help but smile. That teen was always willing to help and protect Fai when he needed it. But Fai was certain he could handle this till the night came and the demon decided to attack.

_**No, I haven't seen it with my own eyes yet so I don't know how powerful it is. I think I can protect Kuro-puu till tonight that when we take the demon down. But keep on your toes.**_ Fai warned as he shut the phone and tucked it into his chest pocket again.

"Mokona I'm going back out onto the street so you going to have to get into the bag I'm sorry." Fai placed Mokona into the bag.

"it's ok. Mokona understands. But don't forget to buy Mokona something to eat!" Mokona chirped as Fai laughed.

"Don't worry I won't." Fai reassured Mokona as Mokona crawled down his arm and disappeared into Fai's duffle bag. It snuggled up in the cloths that Fai kept in case of emergencies. The blonde vampire zipper up the bag but left it open enough for Mokona to get air. Fai slowed down to a walk and emerged from the alley and followed Kurogane. Should I make myself known to him and accompany him today or play stalker? Fai cringed at the thought of Kurogane catching him following Kurogane and calling him a stalker. With that thought in mind Fai picked up his pace to a light jog so he could catch up with the raven haired man.

Kurogane p.o.v.

Kurogane was only a few blocks from the Dojo he trained at. The sidewalks were becoming more and more crowded.

"hello kuro-tan!" a familiar annoying voice called out from behind Kurogane. A tick formed on kurogane's forehead as he snapped around to where the voice originated from and yelled,

"ITS KUROGANE!" Kurogane growled at the annoying smiling blonde bartender that was jogging up to him.

"good morning kuro-tan!" Fai waved as he came to a stop in front of Kurogane.

"Its Kurogane you idiot!" Kurogane yelled back again but all his complaints reached deaf ears.

"Aw no good morning back Kuro-meanie?" Fai gasped and had a face of fake innocence.

"no." Kurogane replied as he began to stomp off angrily. Kurogane noted that the moment Fai showed up the feeling of being followed disappeared. Why?

"Hey kuro-puu can I accompany you today?" Fai asked as he walked beside Kurogane. Kurogane grunted his response he didn't really care all together what the idiot did. So the two continued on their way till they got to the dojo.

"hyuu! Is this where you work?" Fai asked as he stared in wonder at the Japanese style dojo that was in the middle of downtown. Kurogane groaned if Fai was going to follow him around all day this was going to be a long day. The two entered the dojo and Kurogane excused himself to change into his workout cloths. When he came out he wore a tight black pants and a tight black sleeveless shirt. He carried on his shoulder his wooden sword. Fai had also changed into a white long sleeve turtle neck shirt and into a pair of long black pants. He also held a wooden sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. Fai just plastered on that annoying fake smile again.

"I thought I would give this a try. I've never fought before" Fai replied in a matter a fact kind of way. Kurogane for one was stunned for a moment but regained his composer and led the way to one of the large training rooms. Kurogane walked to one end of the room and Fai stood at the other. They faced each other. Kurogane noted how laid back the bartender was about the match.

"you sure you want to do this?" Kurogane asked a bit of teasing in his voice. Fai opened his blue eyes. Kurogane felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of them.

"of course what fun would it be if I didn't try?" Fai beamed at him teasing also apparent in the other man's voice. Kurogane couldn't keep the smile off his face. The man that was going to supervise the match signaled for them to start and Kurogane lunged at Fai swinging his wooden sword at the blonde man. But not a single hit landed on the man with every swing the blonde dodged nimbly out of the backing further and further away. After about 5 minutes of Kurogane attacking and Fai dodging, Kurogane was getting flat out pissed.

"quit your dancing and prancing around and fight like a man!" Kurogane barked out at him as he took another swing at the blonde.

"you know I really would hate to lose because I'm not a big fan of pain and all. But then again f I win you might be even more irritable and silent the rest of the day." Fai laughed as he continued to dodge more of kurogane's attacks.

"come on you really think you can beat me?" Kurogane growled as he continued to advance. Fai suddenly stopped short and lunged forward weaving around kurogane's sword with ease.

"oh course I have skills and the experience you don't." Fai whispered in kurogane's ear and for Kurogane time seemed to slow down. Kurogane was flat out stunned as the bartender went by him. Kurogane's heart nearly stopped as the wavy blonde hair whipping by as it tickled his face. They slid apart Kurogane stopped and turned around ready for the blonde to attack back. But the man began to walk away.

"hey get back here!" Kurogane hissed as he chased after the blonde who smiled and danced off again.

Fai p.o.v.

Fai grinned revealing his vampire fangs just slightly. This was fun; Fai never had this much fun playing with anyone before. The two continued their little fight for a few more moments. Finally the two stopped the fight and sat down on the benches exhausted. Fai smiled a true smile one of his rare one.

"You said you never fought before. Then what did you mean when you said you could beat me because you had experience?" Kurogane shot Fai a sideways look. Fai's breath caught in his throat. Had he really said that? Fai blinked in surprise and worry that wasn't good.

"I was joking kurgie burgie." Fai tried to cover his mistake but the raven haired man raised an eye brow at him not convinced. But the man seemed to let it drop and went into the changing room to change and shower. Fai took the moment of Kurogane's absence to rest leaning his head against the wall behind him. As they fought Fai had seen the shadow of the demon that was following Kurogane. It was a powerful demon. Even though Fai had only seen the Shadow of the demon it was huge and very high level demons where that big. Thankfully Fai's presence masked the presence of the demon so Kurogane couldn't see or sense the demon while he was around. Fai plucked his phone out of his pants pocket and texted Syaoran about what he had found out and then shut the phone and headed into the bathroom to change into his original cloths. He didn't want to change in the changing room for he didn't want Kurogane to ask unwanted questions about the horrible scars that crisscrossed across Fai's entire body. No, Fai didn't want to have to tell anyone that part of his past. Never if he could help it.


	3. Author note! Sorry guys!

Sorry guys! I just recently got back on my feet with my family. So I have been in the hospital for a while… well since May 2nd I believe ^_^ll…

Yeah uhm the first week I had been hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. So I haven't been able to put up any new chapter.

A few days after I got better I headed back home and they forced me to stay home. Staying home was ok for a while. But then Mother Nature decided that it was going to test us.

Needless to say that uhm… I played Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for a day and well….my house became a pile of sticks. Apparently though my computer survived! Glad I got that unbreakable case Ha ha…

So needless to say I should be able to put up more chapters once a get settled down in a new house with my siblings…

Wish me luck!


End file.
